Daine's Prob
by Petrarch
Summary: Uhh, Daine meets an old friend before her and Numy's wedding.


A/N: Immortals Series is my least favorite story, but as I was writing Noble Run, I got an idea for a story, and just had to write it. Uh, if anyone else did a story like this, I'm sorry, no harm meant. Kryiia (pronounced Cry-ah) is my character. I just thought that name up. Numair, Daine, Jon, Thayet, and all the other people in the story are Tamora Pierce's unless I throw one more character in. And is set during...let me think...Squire, I guess.  
  
  
  
  
  
A young dark haired man slunk through the lower city of Corus, in the realm of Tortall. As he slipped from alley to alley, his eyes were always on one person.  
  
  
Daine browsed through the jeweler's stalls in the market place of Tortall, looking for some emerald ear bobs. Thayet and Onua were looking at other stalls for other things that would be needed for the wedding. In a mere 10 days she, Daine the daughter of a God and the only Wild Mage, was to be married to Numair Salamin, the greatest mage in the realm. Her dress was to be snow white, with a neckline bordered with emeralds. Her hair was going to have small emeralds in various places. Thayet and Onua were making the final preparations, as Daine searched for the perfect ear bobs. With out any warning Daine was spun around. Surprised, she looked up into the dark eyes of Numair.  
"Hi Numair. I thought you were working on some project or other?" She said, brushing his cheek with a kiss.  
"I needed a break." Seeing the surprised look on his fiancés face, he rarely ever took a break when he got started on something, he added, "Actually, we finished the work. Tonight there is going to be a meteor shower, would you like to come? It is not as exciting as some of the others, but it is promising."   
"No thanks, I have enough preparations, so I need all my wits about me." She was starting to get tired and the stress of getting married was starting to show.  
"If your sure." He said.  
  
Fast forward to that night, in the room Daine and Numair share:  
  
As Daine turned over in her bed, some one covered her mouth with a large hand. Daine tried to sit up, but her attacker kept her down. She looked up into a pair of dark eyes, with hair just as dark falling over them.  
"Don't make any sound. I'm not going to hurt you." A quiet voice whispered.  
"Mhphuff" Daine said.  
"If you don't scream I will take my hand off of your mouth. Ok?" Daine nodded her head.   
"Who are you?" She asked, carefully moving away from the sitting form.  
"I'm insulted, you don't remember me." He said, getting up and turning on a lamp. Daine gasped.  
"Kryiia. How did you get in here?" Daine asked her former friend. Not everyone in Snowsdale had turned against her. Kryiia had refused to injure Daine in anyway 9 years before. Kryiia stretched to his full height of 5'11.  
"I have been spending my time in the lower city with the thieves. The Rogue himself taught me various floor entries. I heard you were getting married. Is that true?" Kryiia had been trying to keep up with his friend after hearing about her work in the immortal wars.   
"Yes, how did you know Numair wouldn't be here? He would, and still might, kill you if he found you in here."   
"The greatest mage wouldn't miss any meteor shower, not matter how small. So, how is the only Wild Mage getting on with her life with the infamous Numair Salamin?"  
"Pretty good. I said yes to his proposal, but I don't know whether we should get married to each other. Me being so much younger then him he might want a woman closer his age. We've been together for --"   
She was cut off as the door started to open.  
  
  
A/N: Aren't I an evil one. Since doing a cliffy for Noble Run, I am now addicted. I don't advise any one trying cliffys if they want to stick to making straight out stories with no hangers. Anywho, Kryiia is based on a real person. He is one of the strong silent types, kinda like Lancey-boy in The Mists of Avalon. It might be Numy at the door, might not. Dontcha love me? Peace out dude (ettes).  
~Jag, your lovable Cliffy Queen~   
  



End file.
